Touched By An Angel A State of Grace
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Father John Robinson, son of Father Walker, takes on his first assignment with the funeral of Lydia Lane at Lake Elizabeth


A STATE OF GRACE

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. SEMINARY DORM. MORNING

Young JOHN ROBINSON is lying on his bed with earphones on. He is listening to music when he hears a knock.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Come in.

An elderly priest enters. It is FATHER LEONARD MILLER, from St. Michael's church. John sees him and stands to alert.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Father Miller?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

At ease, John.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

(putting down earphones)

What are you doing here?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I've come for two things. I came to congratulate you on your pending ordination and to ask you a question.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Ask?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Have you signed up for your internship yet?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I've applied to St. Greg's. I want to work with Father Riccardo.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(disappointed)

Oh.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Is something wrong with St. Greg's?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Not anymore. Rikki has really changed it, for the better. His work with the developers have made it a choice place to be.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Just like you and St. Michael's.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

May I ask why you wanted St. Greg's?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

It's where dad was. I wanted to follow family tradition. And there's another reason. I wouldn't dream of asking for your church. It's the cream of churches. A novice like me wouldn't have a chance. St. Greg's was an easier goal.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Did you want St. Michael's?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Of course. It's where I grew up. Why do you ask?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I have done something wrong. I put your name on my list. You see, John, I wanted you. I'm retiring soon and I want my home to go to someone who will love it as much as I do. And that's you. Christ, I baptized you. You have been an altar boy, sang in the choir.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Badly.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You even played at church functions. You belong to St. Michael's.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What about Greg's?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Let someone else have Greg's. I want you with me. I groomed your father. I want to groom you.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I don't know what to say. I never expected this.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Just say YES. There are other names on the list. I have to choose one before I retire. I'd rather it be you. Besides, your mother lives a few blocks away. You could go home every Sunday for dinner. Mary would like that.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Yes, she would. My answer is YES.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I'm glad you agreed. I dreaded having to explain why I was taking your name off.

Father Miller walks up to him.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You look so much like your father. You've become him. You even play saxophone like him.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Music is in my blood. I never was like my stepdad. The others were, but not me. Still, he loved me. He's a great dad.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Yes, Paul is. It's a shame you never knew your biological one. You would have liked him.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I did meet him once.

(sits on bed)

That whole experience was strange. He seemed so real. I wasn't the only one to see him. My parents did too. Dad even talked to him.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I wish I could have seen him. I miss my friend very much. But now, I will have his son to groom, all to myself. I promise you, John, I will do my best to prepare you for your new world. Your father will be very proud of you.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Mr. Robinson?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No, Mr. Walker.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Can I tell my family?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You can tell them on Sunday.

(extends hand)

Welcome to St. Michael's, Father John Robinson.

The two fathers shake.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And one more thing, since I will be your mentor, call me Father in public, and Leonard in private. You will be a wonderful priest. I see it already.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. ROBINSON DINING ROOM. SUNDAY NIGHT

The table is full. There are PAUL and MARY ROBINSON, PAULA ROBINSON, the TWINS and Father Robinson. There is a full spread, a truly Italian meal. Everyone is busy eating and talking. Paul sits at the head.

PAUL ROBINSON

So, son, what is this big secret you just HAD to tell us?

PAULA ROBINSON

Yeah, Bro, spit it out. I missed a date for this.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I have some good news. You all know I'm getting ordained next week.

PAUL ROBINSON

Your mother has already bought a new dress for it. It cost me a fortune.

MARY ROBINSON

We're all VERY proud of you. What's the news?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I had a visit from Father Miller this week. He asked for me to join St. Michael's.

MARY ROBINSON

What about Greg's?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

He wants me mom.

PAUL ROBINSON

What did you say?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Yes, of course. I won't have to move to another city. I can still see my friends and family any time I want.

PAUL ROBINSON

Can he do that? I thought YOU had to request your assignment?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I did. I requested Greg's. That's where dad started.

(looks at Mary)

Sorry, mom. He STILL is my father.

MARY ROBINSON

Paul is your father. All he did was make you.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I know dad is my real father. He's been the best dad a kid could have. I love him very much. I chose St. Greg's to keep up family tradition. Mom, I have always known I was different. You and dad have done the very best to make me feel wanted. I appreciate that. I love you all. But, I am a Walker. And it was a Walker who went to St. Greg's.

PAUL ROBINSON

Does that mean you will be changing your name?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

No. I'm also a Robinson. That's the best part of me. I will be Father Robinson. And I will be just a few blocks away. You guys can come and see me anytime you want. Plus, there's another reason I agreed.

PAUL ROBINSON

What's that?

He looks at his younger sister Paula. She is nineteen.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I have to keep an eye on my baby sister. She was a terror growing up and I have to keep her in line. I always have.

PAULA ROBINSON

What is that supposed to mean?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I have to protect and warn the rest of the male population about you. You're a real heart breaker. You need to get married and have kids like mom. She had the right idea. You, baby sister, need to grow up.

PAULA ROBINSON

I am. I'm nineteen.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Don't remind me.

PAULA ROBINSON

Man! Here I thought I was rid of you. You will ruin my love life.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

That's my intention. I'm going to make sure you stay on the straight and narrow. I love you, Paula. And you will marry the man **I **pick for you.

PAULA ROBINSON

You are not my father!

PAUL ROBINSON

Hey, you two, stop! Your brother is right, about everything he said tonight.

(to John)

You are a Walker. But, you're also a Robinson. I made sure of that. St. Greg's was your father's dream. He's dead now. You have to pursue YOUR dream. And if that dream is St. Michael's, then you can kill two birds. You can come to Sunday dinner, and keep an eye on your sister.

PAULA ROBINSON

DAD!

PAUL ROBINSON

(ignoring her remark)

Your mother and I are proud of you. We will support you in whatever you do.

MARY ROBINSON

Ditto on that.

PAUL ROBINSON

You realize, Mary, on Sunday's we'll have to listen to him. He won't have to listen to us. The roles are reversed. I think it's time to give it to him.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Give me what?

MARY ROBINSON

I'll be right back.

Paula sits there pouting. She sticks her tongue out at Father Robinson.

PAULA ROBINSON

I am grown up.

Mary comes back with a book and gives it to Father Robinson.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What's this?

MARY ROBINSON

The Walker's gave it to us a few years back. Your father wrote it. When he was diagnosed with cancer, he stayed with them during his therapy. That book is a collection of sermons he wrote.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Have you read it?

MARY ROBINSON

No. My memory of him is in you. That was all I needed.

PAUL ROBINSON

I read it. He was an amazing man. I suggested we give it to you when you got older. When you made the decision to join up, it seemed appropriate. The latter half is a journal. Read it. Maybe you'll get some ideas.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Thanks.

(looks at book)

I'll do that. I don't know what to say.

PAUL ROBINSON

Your father IS in that book.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

No, my father IS the man who gave it to me. You have always been my REAL dad. I value every moment with you.

PAUL ROBINSON

Now son, stop! You'll make me cry in a minute!

(looks at Mary)

Your mother already is. I can't wait to say, when I go to church, that is MY son.

MARY ROBINSON

(wiping eyes)

Ditto on that.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ST. MICHAEL'S CHURCH. MORNING

This is after his ordination. It is deserted except for Father Robinson. He is sitting on the first pew and is looking up at the cross. He looks down at the book in his hand and starts reading. He is lost in thought as a man in black appears. It is the specter of FATHER JOHN WALKER.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I always liked this church.

Father Robinson looks up and sees a fellow priest. He does not recognize his father.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

It's very beautiful. I'm Father Robinson. And you are?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't you recognize me, Son?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Should I?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Last time you saw me, I was dressed like a lumberjack and looked like ZZ Top.

Father Robinson's face goes pale.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Dad? Is it you? Are you real?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Last time I checked. I see you have my book.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I haven't gotten very far. Are you real enough to touch?

Father Robinson raises his hand and Father Walker waves NO.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'd rather you not. Sometimes, it's safe to keep one's distance. We did the last time, remember?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

How can I forget? It's just that I don't know if you're real. Last time other people saw you. We're alone. You could be a figment of my imagination. I AM reading your book.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I am very real.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Why have you come?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

For two reasons. Remember how I said I was watching my child from afar?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You made it sound like a custody case.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I still do. I have been watching you for the past twelve years. And for the most part I'm very pleased with you. I do have to admit you were a wild one. You LOVED your girls. Does your mother know about prom night? I believe it was Cabin 38. You did things that would make me blush.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

No. She thought we were at the prom all night. Are you here because of Cabin 38?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

In a way. I'm here because of what happened.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

We were consenting adults.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's not what I mean. You are entering a life where things like that are taboo. Women are taboo. The only ones you are allowed to love are mothers and sisters. Will you be able to do that?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You say yes now. What about later? You have your whole life ahead of you.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You did it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And failed. That's why you're here. I'm not talking lust. There will always be beautiful women. A cold shower will cure that. God knows, I took enough in my life. I mean love. Can you run away from that? Love is very strong and often wins. Your mother and I tried to fight it. We lost. Enter John Robinson. I won't kid you. Yours will be a long and empty life. You will see your friends and their families and see wealth. And then you'll go home, alone. Are you ready for the loneliness?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You've forgotten something. With God you are never lonely. My life will be VERY rich.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is that your head talking?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

No, my heart. Does that answer your question?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You said you came for two things. What's the second?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I came to deliver a message. You will be sent on a very special assignment. I know you will do your best.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What type of assignment?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't tell you. I just want you to be prepared. All I can say is it will be soon and you will know when it happens. I have to go now. Any questions?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Are you a ghost or an angel?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What I am doesn't matter. I came here to help you decide. I see now I didn't have to be concerned. Good bye, John.

He turns and starts to walk away.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Wait!

Father Walker turns back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You say in the preface of your book you are trying to write the ultimate sermon. Did you ever do it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. But I have no doubt you will. You're a much better man than I could ever be.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Even after Cabin 38?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I outdid you there. There are some things I'm glad you didn't learn. God be with you.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

And also with you.

Father Walker turns and walks past Father Miller. Father Miller does not see him and goes straight to Father Robinson.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

There you are John. You look like you've seen a ghost?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You didn't see him? He walked right by you.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Who?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

The priest.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

The only priest I saw was you. Have you seen him?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Dad was here?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(sitting down)

John? How and why?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I don't know. He came to talk.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

About what?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Shop. He was dressed like us.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You mean to tell me your father came all the way from Heaven to talk shop?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

That and to tell me something. I will be going on a special assignment. He couldn't tell me more. Leonard, I don't know if what I saw was real or my imagination. All I was doing was reading his book and there he was. What if I'm loosing it?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You're not loosing it. I believe he was here. He did it before. No wonder you're so pale. I wish I could see him. I would do everything, short of selling my soul, to see him one more time. I miss my friend. Every night before I go to bed I talk to him. You know the picture by my bed?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

The one with the fishing poles?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

We took it at Lake Elizabeth. I had my bucket full of fish and he had zero. Still, he was so happy with his Loomis Rod. He never got it to work but he loved it. A dear friend gave it to him. He was the worst fisherman that lake ever saw. He couldn't catch fish but he knew how to catch souls, and an occasional poacher.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You really loved him?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Like my own son. Every night before I go to bed I tell him what I've done with my day. I wonder if he hears me.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I think he does. He sees everything.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I almost forgot why I'm here. All this talk about your dad made me forget. I want you to speak at Sunday mass.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Already?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

This will be your first mass. It's time you start working.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What will I say?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Try my name is John and I'm new to the neighborhood. I'm sure you'll find something. Maybe that book will help.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Have you read it?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Not yet. That's your book.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

He was your friend. I'll let you read it after I'm finished.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I just wish I knew what your assignment will be.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

So do I.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. MAMA'S BEDROOM. LAKE ELISABETH. NIGHT

MAMA- LYDIA LANE is entering her room. She is with JOE KOWALSKI. This is the resort of Lake Elizabeth. Joe is concerned about her.

JOE KOWALSKI

I tell you, Lydia. That was not a normal fainting spell.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

My blood pressure just dropped. I'm old. It happens.

JOE KOWALSKI

I don't care if you're old. I want you to see a doctor.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I will. I'll make the appointment tomorrow. Right now I just want to get some sleep.

JOE KOWALSKI

You do that. Call me and I'll take you. I don't want you driving in that condition.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I will. Good night, Joseph.

JOE KOWALSKI

I will be waiting for your call.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(pushing him out)

Good night, Mr. Kowalski.

She shoves him out.

JOE KOWALSKI

Remember to call.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I will.

She closes the door.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I thought he would never leave. You think he never saw an old woman before.

She grabs her nightgown and goes into the bathroom and closes the door. She enters a few minutes later ready for bed. She approaches the bed and pulls the sheets down when she hears a voice and turns. It is Father Walker.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello, Lydia.

She is in shock and sits down on the bed.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John? Is it really you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Last time I checked.

He sits next to her on the bed.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Why are you here?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've come to deliver a message.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Don't angels normally do that?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You'll see one tonight, Andrew.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Why him?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He and I are taking you home tonight?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'm not surprised. I haven't been feeling well lately. I just thought it was old age. Don't get me wrong. I'm ready to go. I have had a long life. I can't say all of it has been good, but the last half was. My days at Greg's were the richest I could ever ask for. How much time do I have?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

A few hours.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How will it happen?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You'll just go to sleep and the next thing you'll see will be Andrew.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Why isn't he here?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wanted to spend your last hours with you. I thought a walk around the lake would be nice.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's late?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's now or never.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll get dressed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No need. Just put on your slippers and robe.

(rises)

Take my hand.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You want me to go out like this?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God and I are the ones who will see you. Give me your hand. Trust me.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You should know better than that.

She takes his hand and rises.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I have always trusted you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Ready? Let's go.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. LAKE ELIZABETH. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

They are standing by the lake. She is amazed.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How did this happen?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't know the technical facts.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Why aren't I cold?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Your body is in your room. I have your soul. Come, let's walk.

He looks up at the sky and sees a full moon. The two talk as they walk.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The moon is beautiful tonight.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I can see the reflection in the water.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just wait till you see it from Heaven. It's even more beautiful.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

All of God's works are beautiful. You still watch sunsets?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Every chance I get.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

After you left, Joe and I would come to the lake and watch them. We often wondered if you ever looked back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I saw you plenty of times.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I knew you did. I felt it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And now you'll be seeing it from my point of view.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I missed you, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I missed you. After tonight, we will have eternity.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What is Heaven like?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There are no words, ever written that could begin to describe it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What does God look like? Surely, you can tell me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You will see him soon. As to what he looks like, I guess you would call him LOVE.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That is no help. I was asking for a physical description.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

All your questions will be answered very soon.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Are you happy?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have never been so happy.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Is Pat with you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

All the time. She can't wait to see you. We even have Horatio. The three of us watch the sunsets together. She's still a good friend.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Joe misses her. She was very dear.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And still is. I have something else to tell you. You remember my son?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Little John? I haven't seen him in years.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Twelve to be exact. He's joined the order. He's a man in black.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Just like his father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He will doing the service. It will be his first time alone. I imagine he'll be very scared. I knew I was.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yours was not a funeral. It was a resignation.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He was just like me, a real hell-raiser. He loved his women.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

So did you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And like me he loves God more. This time I hope it takes. I will admit I wanted him to marry. I liked the thought of grandchildren.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

If he's like you, you might get your wish.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I hope not.

He stops.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Why have you stopped?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's time to go back.

ANDREW THE ANGEL comes from behind a tree. Mama sees him and smiles.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hello, Lydia.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Hello, Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Are you ready to go home?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes.

He walks up to her and extends his hand.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Give me your hand.

She does.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. MAMA'S BEDROOM. LAKE ELIZABETH. NIGHT -- MOMENTS LATER

The three are in her room. She sees herself sleeping soundly on the bed.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

When did that happen?

ANDREW - ANGEL

While you were walking?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Am I dead yet?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You're just asleep. Get ready for bed.

She takes off her robe and slippers and slips into her body as they watch. After a few moments she has her last breath.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. ST. MICHAEL'S CHURCH. SUNDAY MORNING

The place is packed. Father Miller and Robinson are in full dress. Father Miller is by the podium.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Good morning. Today you will be spared my usual riveting sermon. The newest addition to his house will speak instead. Trust me, I don't know what he'll say. I will be as surprised as you. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce my new apprentice, Father John Robinson.

He steps aside and Father Robinson approaches the podium. He pulls out a paper, lays it down and looks up. He looks terrified.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Wow! Right now I am having the biggest case of stage fright. I'm glad I have my thoughts written down. With that, I will begin. Most you know me. I grew up just a few blocks away. I delivered your papers, went to school with your friends, and even dated some of them. I apologize for the last part.

(looks at front row)

My parents would like to believe I was a saint. Little did they know the truth. It's a miracle I made it this far. But one thing is for sure. I have always been your friend.

He looks at the house and then the front row where his family sits.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I don't want this new uniform to change our friendship. The responsibilities of this post require I be your confessor. I want to be that, but I also want to be your friend. Don't be afraid to trust me. Nothing will go past my lips. I am not your little John Robinson anymore. I am now your religious go-between. Leave your souls to me. I promise to take care of them.

He folds the paper.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You must be wondering why I chose this life. I wish I could say I had an epiphany but I didn't. My whole life I have had a special love for God. I didn't have to be asked twice to be an altar boy. I even attempted the choir. I know that was a mistake. I'm tone deaf. My only talent was the saxophone, and I played at many an affair. My little band was very popular. So, where did I get the cause? You might say it was in my blood.

He looks at his parents.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

My family has always supported me in most of whatever I did. They have taught me all I needed to know to survive. They are my rock and my foundation. I couldn't ask for greater parents. Mom, Dad, thanks. You have given me the strength to pursue my dream. In conclusion I would like to say thank you ALL for welcoming me. I promise the next sermon will make more sense. I won't be so long-winded. Please consider me your friend and your confessor. I will do my best to be both. Thank you.

He sits down and Father Miller approaches the podium.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Thank you Father Robinson. Now we will continue with the service.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. ST. MICHAEL'S CHURCH HALLWAY. SUNDAY MORNING -- LATER

A large crowd surrounds Father Robinson. His parents approach him. He looks at them.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

How did I do?

PAUL ROBINSON

Just fine, son. You'll do well.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I was terrified.

MARY ROBINSON

We could tell. Everyone heard your knees knocking. Next time will be better. Father Miller will help you.

PAUL ROBINSON

Where is Miller?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

He had a phone call. He said he'll be right back.

Father Miller returns looking distressed. He approaches the Robinson's.

MARY ROBINSON

What is it, Father?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Mary, I have some bad news. A Mr. Lionel Taylor just called me.

MARY ROBINSON

What's wrong?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

His grandmother passed yesterday.

MARY ROBINSON

Lydia is gone? I thought she was superhuman.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No one is that. He has asked me to do the mass but I can't. I'm too old to be driving that far. I'm sending John instead.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Me?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

This must be your special assignment?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

That's why he couldn't tell me.

MARY ROBINSON

He, who?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'll tell you later.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Joe Kowalski has reserved a block of rooms for you and your family. I know you'll all want to go.

MARY ROBINSON

I feel so guilty. I haven't kept up with her. She was my best friend. I feel terrible.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'll start packing.

PAUL ROBINSON

(to Mary)

We'll leave the twins with the Walker's.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What about Paula?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Trust me. That would be a big mistake.

PAUL ROBINSON

We'll see you later. Come dear. We have plans to make.

The Robinson's leave. Father Robinson turns to Father Miller.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Why did it have to be this? I can't do this alone.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Yes, you can. I believe in you. You better start packing.

Father Miller leaves.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I wish I did.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. GENERAL STORE. LAKE ELIZABETH. MORNING

Father Robinson enters the store. An elderly man is behind the counter. It is Joe. He turns and sees Father Robinson.

JOE KOWALSKI

Can I help you?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'm looking for Joe Kowalski?

JOE KOWALSKI

That's me. And you are?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Father John Robinson.

JOE KOWALSKI

The preacher? You're early. You must be John's boy. I can tell.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

So I've been told. I'd like to get situated. It's been a long ride.

JOE KOWALSKI

Of course. I'll be right with you.

He grabs some keys from a wallboard.

JOE KOWALSKI

(walking to him)

The whole town is booked. Lydia was a very special lady. Half the visitors are musicians and the other half reporters. I saved a block of motel rooms for Lydia's friends. I ran out when it came up to you. All that was left was her apartment. Don't worry. It isn't haunted.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Why would you say that?

JOE KOWALSKI

She died in bed. I found her. I miss her. She was a good friend.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Will I be using that bed?

JOE KOWALSKI

It's a two-bedroom apartment. You can use the other room. I loved that woman. She was very special to me and to everyone she touched. You'll find that out soon enough. Come with me. I know you're tired.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I wish I had met her.

JOE KOWALSKI

You did, when you were ten. You played at her club. I believe it was "Tequila". I hear you two were very good.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Were you there?

JOE KOWALSKI

I had a bad flu. I thought I was going to die. Let's go.

They leave the store.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. MAMA'S LIVING ROOM. MORNING -- MOMENTS LATER

Joe and Father Robinson enter. Father Robinson looks around.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

It's big.

JOE KOWALSKI

I lived here with my niece till she married and moved out.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Who will live here now?

JOE KOWALSKI

Her grandson. He's been packing her private items. That's what all these boxes are. Have you ever met Mr. Taylor?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Not to my knowledge.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR enters the room. He is now retired.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Mr. Kowalski?

JOE KOWALSKI

I've brought the preacher.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

John's boy. So the rumor was true. You look just like him. John was my friend.

JOE KOWALSKI

This is where Father Robinson will be staying. The town is fully booked. I hope you don't mind?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Any son of John's is welcome under this roof.

JOE KOWALSKI

I'll leave you two alone. I'm expecting more friends and family. I'm having a special meal. All of you should be here by then.

He leaves. Father Walker puts down his bag and saxophone. Det. Taylor sees the saxophone and smiles.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Sorry this place is such a mess. I still have work to do. Most of her regular clothes are gone. All I have left are her evening gowns. They were quite beautiful. All that's left in the bedroom are her pictures. There are some photo albums on the table.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You've got everything under control.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Yes, I do. I just wish I had her back. I loved her very much.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

It seems everyone did.

(sitting down)

So, when will you be moving in?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Not this week. You will have your privacy. I still have work to do. I have to close my condo and move my personal things. That will take time.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You from Seattle?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I lived there all my life. My work was there. I was a cop, homicide. I retired a few years ago. It's time I left. If Grandma can live here, so can I.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Won't the club downstairs keep you up?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

That's the main reason I'm staying. I'm a musician. Your dad was in my band. I play piano. Grandma got a lot of big acts to the club. I am going to keep up the tradition. I'm only changing one thing.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What's that?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

The name. I'm changing it from "Johnny's Place" to "Lydia's". She kept this place in your father's memory. I will keep it in hers. I hope you don't mind.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Why should I?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He was your father.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I never really knew him. You do what you think you should. Could I see her room? I'd like to get the feel of the woman. I'm supposed to talk for her but I don't know anything.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Come with me.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. MAMA'S BEDROOM. LAKE ELISABETH. MORNING -- MOMENTS LATER

They enter the room. The room is vacant except for pictures still on the table.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

The room is pretty stripped. I didn't have the heart to take the pictures yet.

He goes over to the table.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

These were her life.

(picks one up)

That's her. I found that gown.

(picks another)

That little boy is me.

(picks another)

This is your mother and me.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Let me see.

Father Robinson takes the picture.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

She was beautiful.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

She still is. You'll find out soon enough.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

(takes another)

And this is your dad.

Father Robinson takes it.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I wish I would have known him.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He was a good man. He died much too young. If you're anything like him, you'll have it made.

Father Robinson puts back the picture.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Why aren't there any old pictures? She was famous.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

She hated those years. She loved the music. But she hated what it did to her. She was a junkie for over half her life. She had my mom, but the same thing happened to her. Only mom died. Grandma raised me after she got clean. This is what's on the table. Is this info any help?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I don't know yet. I have a couple days before I have to speak. I think I've seen enough in here.

(sees slippers)

Why are her slippers still on the floor?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Joe won't touch them. He found mud. It rained the night she died. Somehow she was walking by the lake before she left. At least that's what he believes. Let's go back outside. Maybe the photo albums will help.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. MAMA'S LIVING ROOM. LAKE ELIZABETH. MORNING - MOMENTS LATER

They go to the photo albums and sit down.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

These, from what I can see, are from her early life. I don't recognize anyone except for her and Billie.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Billie who?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Holiday. They were good friends.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Now that's a name I know.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

(pulling album out)

These are from St. Greg's. Some are very early. They're mostly me.

(pulls another)

This next one is from your dad's time. I can help you there.

He starts looking at the book.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

This again, is me.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I can tell she loved you.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

This is your mom.

(sees another)

This is your dad.

(sees another)

And this is Pat.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Pat who?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Mr. Kowalski's niece. John is buried by her. They became good friends.

(sees another)

That's Esther.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Who is she?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

A teenage prostitute your dad helped. She has come a long way. I wouldn't mention her past when you meet her.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Why?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

She's a District Attorney, well on her way to the Supreme Court. She's already at the restaurant.

Two voices are heard approaching. It is Paul and Mary. They enter.

PAUL ROBINSON

Anyone here?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

In here, dad.

PAUL ROBINSON

We just made it here. This place is a zoo. We're lucky we got a room.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Kowalski saw to that.

Mary sees the albums.

MARY ROBINSON

You found her albums?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Grandma left them out. Here's little Esther.

MARY ROBINSON

So it is. She has come a long way. I would love to see her.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

She's at the restaurant right now. Joe is waiting for us. What time is it?

PAUL ROBINSON

About noon.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'll get us some drinks. In the meantime I feel like looking at some pictures.

MARY ROBINSON

So do I. Hand me another book.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. RESTAURANT. NIGHT

The place is packed. A table is set off to the side. ESTHER ROSENBERG and Joe are sitting waiting. Joe is getting impatient.

JOE KOWALSKI

I can't wait much longer.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

They're probably just talking. Knowing Lionel, he can't shut up.

JOE KOWALSKI

You know him well?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

We are in the same business. He was a fine detective.

JOE KOWALSKI

And you, from what I hear, are a good lawyer.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

We have put a lot of people in jail. Our enemies total plenty.

The Robinson's and Det. Taylor enter. Joe sees them.

JOE KOWALSKI

Here they come.

The group approaches the table. Esther and Joe stand.

JOE KOWALSKI

I was wondering when you would come.

MARY ROBINSON

We were talking.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

And I was doing research. Lydia was a complicated person.

JOE KOWALSKI

You can say that again.

Mary sees Esther and smiles.

MARY ROBINSON

Hello, Esther. You look wonderful.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

So do you.

The two women hug as the group sits down. Joe still stands.

JOE KOWALSKI

I'll get the food. Before we go any further, I feel I should warn you. The reporters around here are itching for a story. I suggest you keep a low profile.

He leaves. Esther stares at Father Robinson.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

So, you're little John. The last time I saw you, you were three. You were adorable.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I don't remember being there.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

You are your dad.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'm getting tired of hearing that.

PAUL ROBINSON

John is his own man. He always was. **I **taught him that.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

And HE'S my real dad. My biological one is gone.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Will you be seeing him? He's buried here.

MARY ROBINSON

The last time you were ten.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You saw him? How?

PAUL ROBINSON

That's a long story.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

How can you see a dead man?

PAUL ROBINSON

It's a long story.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I have all weekend.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

So, you're a priest too?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I was just ordained. This is the first time I've been alone. I'm still very scared. This is a big affair.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Just think. You'll be famous.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I would rather not.

Joe comes with some plates of food on a small cart.

JOE KOWALSKI

Dinner is served. Grab a plate.

They do and begin eating. A REPORTER sees them and approaches.

REPORTER

Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear. You were friends of Miss Lane?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

We knew her.

REPORTER

I was wondering if you could answer some questions?

Father Robinson turns and faces him.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Yes, we would. This has been a long day and we're hungry. We would like to eat before it gets cold.

REPORTER

And you are?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Father Robinson. I will be saying the mass.

REPORTER

You're pretty young?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I was just ordained.

REPORTER

You're not important. False alarm. Sorry to disturb you.

He walks away.

PAUL ROBINSON

Don't listen to him.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I won't. He can't help it being an asshole.

MARY ROBINSON

John! Is that anyway to talk!

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He's right. I like your boy, Mary.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Now, let's eat. I'm starved.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. MAMA'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT

Father Robinson is looking at the albums. He closes one and picks up Father Walker's book and starts reading. He reads a few pages, closes the book and returns to the albums.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Oh, Lydia. I wish you were here to help me. I don't know what to say about you. You were a singer, a junkie, a mother, a friend and back to singing again. How can I summarize your life?

Father Walker appears.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You listen carefully.

Father Robinson sees him.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I didn't think I would see you again.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My job isn't finished. Warning you was just the beginning. I'm here to help.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Will you write my sermon?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I will tell you how to write it. You listen carefully. Look beyond the words, into their eyes. The eyes are keys to the soul. Lydia will be there.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What was she to you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She was my friend. Mama was more than just a name. She took care of all of us. She would love my playing, especially when I played "Amazing Grace."

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

She ever sing for you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Only on special occasions. The rest of the time she sang with her heart.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Is that what I should say?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't know. It's what she was to me. She was different to everyone.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I wish I didn't have this writer's block.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I would get it all the time.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

And how did you get over it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I would play my sax, nothing special, just notes. By the time I finished, it was gone. Music has more than one purpose. I must go. I've overstayed my visit.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Dad? Will you be there tomorrow? We're all going to see you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I am not there. Only my body remains. I am somewhere much higher. Remember what I said.

Father Walker vanishes. Father Robinson closes the album.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Thanks a lot, Dad. I guess.

He opens the album and continues looking.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. LAKE ELIZABETH GRAVEYARD. MORNING

The group approaches the graves of Father Walker and Pat. Father Robinson comes close, wipes the stone clean and kneels.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Hello, Dad. It's your son. I'm sorry I took so long to return. The last time I was very confused. I just found out the truth. I hope all is well with you. I still remember seeing you by the lake. You seemed so real. You helped me then. This is my first assignment and it's a hard one.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Is he here now?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Not anymore. He's moved on.

JOE KOWALSKI

He's with Pat.

Father Robinson stands and sees a hole next to the two graves.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Who is that for?

JOE KOWALSKI

Lydia. She wanted to be buried next to him. She arranged the spot after he died.

Det. Taylor approaches the graves.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You there, John? Can you see us? God, I really miss you. You were the most stubborn man I had ever met. There were times I wanted to kill you myself. I hope your boy didn't get it.

MARY ROBINSON

He did. He can be very stubborn.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Thanks a lot, mom.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Your boy is a priest, just like you. He's a real chip off the old block. If he's anything like you, he'll do good. I miss you, Bro. Take care of my grandma. She's all yours now.

(looks up)

Grandma, if you're watching, I love you. I know you're probably very happy to be with your God. I know I've been a disappointment. I wasn't much of a churchgoer. I only went on special occasions. You didn't raise me that way, but I became a part-time Catholic anyway. That has never changed. I am what I am.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

God said that to Moses at the burning bush.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

(looks at hole)

As I look at where you will be, I hate to think about you being in the cold ground. You meant so much to me. Grandma, John, I miss you both so much.

He starts to cry and Mary holds him.

MARY ROBINSON

You're not alone, Lionel. We all feel the same.

Father Robinson watches carefully and notices every motion, just as he was told to. Esther steps forward.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Father, it's me, Esther. I've come a long way since we met. Thanks to you I have a life. I have a family who loves me and a career I can be proud of. You were right. I will make it to the Supreme Court. It's still my dream. And now you, Mama, wherever you are, you were my rock. I looked up to you for your strength. Between you, Father and Mary, I took on the world, and won. I have tried to instill this in my children. It took with one. She's an intern in our office. She's a born lawyer. Thank you, Mama.

Joe approaches as she walks back.

JOE KOWALSKI

Hello, John. It's nice seeing you again. It's been awhile for me too. I've got businesses to run. This weekend I'm making a fortune. I just wish it was for a different reason.

(looks at Pat's grave)

Pat, I miss you the most. It has been so many years. I still remember raising you. You were my only family. I was SO proud to give you away when you got married. It was like I had made you. I know we will see each other soon. I'm not a young man anymore. I don't think I ever was. All I remember was working. You showed me there was more to life.

(looks at hole)

Lydia was my friend. I was supposed to take her to the doctor but she went first. Were you there to meet her? Somehow I think you were. Tell Lydia, I love her and miss her very much. She never cared what I was. A gay man meant nothing to her. She looked at the real me.

Mary walks over as he walks back.

MARY ROBINSON

I guess that leaves me. There's nothing more to say. I raised our boy the best I could. Paul is a wonderful father to him. You were right. He took good care of your Ishmael.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Who's Ishmael?

MARY ROBINSON

I'll tell you later.

(to grave)

John, I never met this Pat, but I hear you were good friends. You must be to be buried together. I wish you both happiness. And Lydia, I wherever you are, I'm sorry I lost contact. You were my rock too. We made a good pair.

Father Robinson looks at the group.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Are we finished?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I know I am.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You go to the car. I have one more thing to do.

Some leave, but Father Robinson. They see him get on one knee and start to pray.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

John is in him all right. That's just what he would do.

MARY ROBINSON

John always was. It's time we get back into town. Where is Lydia?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

The local funeral home. That will be our next stop. It's time to talk to her.

Father Robinson stands and walks to them.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'm ready. Let's go see Lydia.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FUNERAL HOME. AFTERNOON

Lydia lies in her open casket. The group comes by and stands. Joe is the first one to talk to her.

JOE KOWALSKI

Hello, dear. You look so peaceful. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were sleeping.

(to Father Robinson)

Do you remember now, Father?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Yes. I only saw her once, but she made a lasting impression.

JOE KOWALSKI

It's a shame you never got to know her like we did. She was a remarkable woman.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

If you had just one memory of her, what would it be?

JOE KOWALSKI

That's easy. We don't have a church here, only a small chapel. Sometimes people get married there. Pat did. But it's not big enough for all the locals. This bothered Lydia very much. She fixed the problem.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

How?

JOE KOWALSKI

Every Sunday morning, she would open the club and have a good old-fashioned Bible rally. We read. We sang. It was our church. God was in that room every Sunday. We have a small band of locals. They would play and she would sing. The night before she would sing jazz and blues. But on Sunday, she sang hymns. Every time she did "Amazing Grace" I would get chills. She loved her church and so did we. We called it St. Lydia's.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

That was true back in Seattle.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What is your memory?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I remember her strength. One day, my pimp tried to get me back. Are you surprised, Father?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Lionel told me. He also said not to mention it.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I don't deny it. Over the years people have tried to use it against me. But I always won. Lydia taught me how. She gave me her strength. The day he found me, I was at Mary's shelter. He tried to push his way in, but Mary and Mama blocked the door. Pink was strong. He could have shoved them aside but all Mama had to do was glare at him. The man gave in. She could say so much with her eyes.

MARY ROBINSON

Amen to that. I remember that day. I was so scared. He had just threatened your father that same day. He put a knife to his throat. Pink was very mean.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What do you remember, Mom?

MARY ROBINSON

I remember her durability. After Father Willard left, we had no priest. We closed the church but kept the school open. She worked very hard with the principal. The two of them kept it open. Mama was determined those children would stay off the streets. She valued education at ALL costs. We were so relieved when the new priest finally came. It was your dad. He continued her tradition.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What about you, Mr. Taylor?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I remember her hand. It was very fast. When I was growing up, I was no saint. It wasn't easy being good in that neighborhood. Grandma tried her best. I remember when I was little; she used to whack my bottom. And she hit hard. She stopped when I started growing. But for the first years of my life, she kept me in line. After she got older, she did it with her eyes.

MARY ROBINSON

She kept everyone in line.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Including my dad?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Especially him. When he first started his language was very brash. He used to call God "The Big Guy". She broke him of that real quick.

MARY ROBINSON

He also swore. Claimed he learned it in the army.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

And did he?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

We all did. It just didn't seem right on him. Grandma knew how to control all of us. Even the local thugs were afraid of her.

MARY ROBINSON

She was the only woman who could walk at any time of the night and not be afraid. She taught me that. Is this any help to you, son?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You've given me all something to think about. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a few minutes with her, alone.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Then what?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'm taking a walk around the lake to think.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Fair enough. Let's go, folks.

The group moves on, except for Father Robinson, Joe and Det. Taylor. He goes up to the casket.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Well, Lydia, it's just us now. I don't know if you can hear me, but here goes nothing. I know I'm just a novice but I promise, on my father's life and love for this job, to do my best. You were a complicated woman. I still don't know what to say. But, I will give you a proper send off. Your service will not be in vain. See you in church.

Father Robinson goes to Joe.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I have a favor to ask.

JOE KOWALSKI

Name it.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'd like to use the club for the service.

JOE KOWALSKI

A bar?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

If Lydia could have her rally's; I can have her mass? Does the chapel have a cross?

JOE KOWALSKI

Yes, a big one.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Can you put it on the club wall?

JOE KOWALSKI

It's heavy but I'll try.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'll help you.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Good. I can bring the rest. Have it ready by ten tomorrow. I'll be ready by then. Lydia will get what she deserves.

He walks off as Det. Taylor goes to Mary.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Mary, I do believe I see his dad. Something tells me this will be a service we'll never forget.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. LAKE ELIZABETH. AFTERNOON

Father Robinson sees a pier and sits down. He dangles his feet off the edge and raises his face to the sun. A man's shadow comes over him and sits next to him. Father Robinson turns to see Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Beautiful day.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Yes, it is.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I hope you don't mind me sitting here?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

It's a free lake.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(extending hand)

I'm Andrew.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

(taking hand)

John Robinson.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Father John Robinson? You're the priest?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

How do you know? Are you a reporter? If you are, I have no comment.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What makes you think I am?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

There are only two types of people here this weekend, musicians and reporters. You're too young to be a musician. Are you a fisherman?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not of fish.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Then how do you know about me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I've met you before. Only then you were three. It was here.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

That's when my father died. How do you know?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(starts shining)

I took him home. Your dad had a dog, a mutt named Hobo. You were playing with him when he ran away. You started crying. Your stepfather tried to make you feel better but couldn't. You finally stopped when I brought the dog back.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What are you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

My official title is "Angel of Death".

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

And you've come for me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, you have a long life ahead of you. I just came to talk.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Are you real?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Last time I looked. I understand how you feel. You're wondering if you're going crazy. You have seen your father twice and now you see me. You're afraid to tell anyone for fear they will lock you away.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Do you blame me? The last time I saw him there were witnesses. There aren't any now. Are you and Dad in this together?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He was there when I took Lydia home. They went for a walk around the lake an hour before.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

That's why there was mud on her slippers. You came to tell me something. Say it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I came to say you're on the right track.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

With what?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Your sermon. You just need to go a little further. Start by examining her life.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Which one? She had two. She was a singer with a drug problem and the woman she became after she quit and found God.

ANDREW - ANGEL

There's a third. The woman she became here. She found her music, again. Don't you see a theme?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Music. Is there where I should be going?

ANDREW - ANGEL

The rest is up to you. You remind me so much of your father. He was determined to write the ultimate sermon, and you are obsessing about this one.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I just want to give the woman a proper send off. I can't help it she's a celebrity. If I fail, the whole music industry will know. I'm not trying to write the ultimate sermon. I'm too young for that. Maybe later in my life I will.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(rising)

You never will. It can't be written by any human hand. It's already been done. God wrote it.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

The Bible?

ANDREW - ANGEL

In it you'll find every sermon ever written. They are all ultimate. I hope I've given you something to thing about. Before I leave, there's one more thing I have to say. There is one person in your party that feels very forgotten. Think about it, MR. Robinson?

(starts walking away)

Good luck on your sermon.

He walks away and vanishes as Father Robinson looks in amazement.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Now I know I've lost it. I think I need a drink.

He stands and walks away from the pier.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. LAKE ELIZABETH. AFTERNOON

Esther sits on a pier. Behind her can be seen the Catholic cabin. Mary walks up behind her.

MARY ROBINSON

Esther, what are you doing here?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I wanted some air. And you?

MARY ROBINSON

So did I.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Have a seat.

She does.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

It's really quite pretty around here.

MARY ROBINSON

Why did you choose this place?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Because of what is behind us.

Mary turns and looks at the cabin.

MARY ROBINSON

That's why I wouldn't choose it. I'd like to forget what happened here.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I'd like to remember. This is where I saw him last.

MARY ROBINSON

I wish I could say that.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I heard about your other adventure. I wish I had been there.

MARY ROBINSON

No you don't. That visitation messed up John for weeks. He became paranoid and was convinced he was being watched. Paul tried to reassure him he was wrong. We were so glad when it went away. Frankly, I can't wait to leave this place.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I like it. I'm coming back with my fishing gear. I'm quite good.

MARY ROBINSON

Fishing is the last thing I think about here.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Why won't you admit you loved him?

MARY ROBINSON

I do. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if we married and raised John.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I know. You would be a widow after three years. It wasn't meant to be.

MARY ROBINSON

At least I would have had three years.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Don't you love Paul?

MARY ROBINSON

Yes, very much. It's just that he wasn't John. I love my husband.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

And I love mine. It wasn't easy at first. When my past got out, we all felt it. My in-laws took most of it. They were saints through the whole thing. You know, you've forgotten why we're here. It's not for John. It's for Lydia. She loved him. That's why she asked to be by him.

MARY ROBINSON

I can't believe she's gone.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I thought she would live forever.

MARY ROBINSON

I feel so guilty I never kept in touch. We did Christmas cards only. I kept saying I'll see her next year. Next year never came. And now it's too late.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I still remember her strength. I see her blocking Pink from the door. I remember that strength every time I had my past thrown at me. It made me stronger and meaner. That's how I got my reputation. Every time I walk into the courtroom, the opposition wets their pants. I have put away plenty of bad guys. Nothing scares me anymore.

MARY ROBINSON

You have come a long way.

They hear Det. Taylor's voice as he approaches.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Hey Esther! Mary!

The women turn and see him.

MARY ROBINSON

What are you doing here?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Checking out the neighborhood. It will be mine soon. And you?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I wanted some air.

MARY ROBINSON

And I found her.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Where's Paul?

MARY ROBINSON

In town. He wanted to be alone.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

And that's your problem. He IS alone here. All he hears is John. He feels left out.

MARY ROBINSON

I know.

Det. Taylor looks back at the cabin.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You recognize where we are?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Yes.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

It's hard to believe it has been almost twenty years. Do you ever think about it?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Every day.

MARY ROBINSON

I try to forget.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I remember every detail. I remember the guy with the dog. He was there for hours and then he vanished.

(to Esther)

I also remember telling you to let go of the dog.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I don't know why I did that. I knew better. I just wanted to touch John one more time. I wish there were something more we could do, for both of them.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I know just the thing. Be right back.

The women see him go to his car and bring back three bottles of beer. He walks back and disperses them.

MARY ROBINSON

Beer?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I say we toast.

The three open them, face each other and raise the bottles.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

A toast to our friends, living

(looks back at cabin)

And gone.

(looks at women)

May we always remember them with love.

They click bottles and take a sip.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

You really are staying?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Yes. I'm going to keep the club going. I owe it to Grandma. I want you both there when I dedicate it.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Count me in.

MARY ROBINSON

I'll think about it.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

Mary, you have to stop thinking of this place as death. There is life here. There always was.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

She's right. That's why John loved it so much. This place is addicting.

MARY ROBINSON

Not for me. I want to go home. This place reminds me of my mortality.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

It does to me too. That's why I want to stay. I'm sick of Seattle. I've lived there all my life and want out. I want a slower pace.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

And I love living a fast one. That's where we differ. I just want to go fishing here.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Well, tomorrow we can all leave. I wish you would reconsider and come back for the dedication. It's what she would have wanted.

MARY ROBINSON

I'll think about it. For now, let's enjoy our beers.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

And each other. Another toast?

(raises bottle)

To life, sunshine and friends.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Amen.

They click bottles and continue drinking.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. LAKE ELIZABETH BAR. AFTERNOON

Paul is quietly sitting alone drinking a beer. Father Robinson enters, sees him and goes to the bar.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

(sitting down)

There you are. I've been looking for you all afternoon.

PAUL ROBINSON

I didn't feel needed. I never do where Walker is around.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Sorry about that.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'm used to it. Everything will return to normal when we get home. Can I get you a beer?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'd love one.

Paul taps the bar.

PAUL ROBINSON

Bar keep, a beer for my boy.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'll get the next round.

PAUL ROBINSON

Not this time. I've been here for awhile. I can't hold my liquor as well as I used to. Last thing I want to do is go to mass with a hangover. And neither should you. You're working.

The BARTENDER gives Father Robinson a beer, and he starts drinking.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Why didn't you stay home?

PAUL ROBINSON

I couldn't let your mother go to a different state alone. Besides, my son was finally coming out. I wanted to be there.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Doesn't this Walker thing bother you? It bothers me and I'm a Walker.

PAUL ROBINSON

I knew I was marrying it. I wanted your mother, package and all.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

When did you know it was her?

PAUL ROBINSON

When I first met her. I knew I wanted her for the rest of my life. It was love at first sight for me. She was a hard fish to catch. Son, I need to ask you a question. You know I've always supported you in whatever life decision you made. When you told me of your choice, I didn't say anything against it.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

But?

PAUL ROBINSON

Love is not an easy feeling to avoid. One day you will find your Mary Rossi. Unless you intend to lock yourself in a cave, it will happen. Are you ready to walk away? I couldn't. You wouldn't be the first Walker to loose.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I will beat it.

PAUL ROBINSON

Your father tried. I'm going to tell you something I've kept to myself for years. Your father was ready to give it all up for your mother.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What happened?

PAUL ROBINSON

Your mother gave up on him. That was before she knew about you. After she did, she was determined to raise you alone. I asked her many times to marry me and each time she refused. Most girls in her position would jump at marrying a sap. That's what my friends called me. They couldn't understand why I wanted some other man's baggage. My friends were glad when she refused. Still, I persisted. I wasn't giving up.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What made her change her mind?

PAUL ROBINSON

We felt you kick during a Lamaze class. I was her partner.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Have you ever regretted it?

PAUL ROBINSON

Only once. You were still in the oven and about to pop out. She made something for her dinner that totally grossed me out. I had to leave the table.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What was it?

PAUL ROBINSON

A plate of chocolate ice cream with a huge sour dill pickle in it. She was eating like it was going out of style. I had to leave. I hope you never have to see that. With your life you shouldn't.

(pause)

I have to confess I wish things were different with you.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Why didn't you voice those opinions when I told you?

PAUL ROBINSON

Would it have changed anything?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

No.

PAUL ROBINSON

I loved you since before you were born. But one thing I will ALWAYS remember is how I felt when I first saw you in your mother's arms. There is no better feeling. I'm sorry you will never experience it. There is nothing more elevating as seeing someone you HELPED create introduced to you.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You didn't make me.

PAUL ROBINSON

I did in my heart. I'm proud you're a priest. I would love you even if you were a plumber.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

And a plumber would give you children?

PAUL ROBINSON

And fix a toilet.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Now you're being silly.

PAUL ROBINSON

No, I'm not. Our toilet is shot. Do you know how much they make an hour? It's a REAL racket. And we have to pay them because we all use the pot. Are you sure you can't fix toilets?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

All I can fix is souls.

PAUL ROBINSON

Then that will have to do.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Would you marry mom again?

PAUL ROBINSON

In a heartbeat. In fact, you can help me. You've got the qualifications.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You want me to marry you?

PAUL ROBINSON

We never did it right the first time. We only did it that way because you were there. You owe us one.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Is she agrees, I'll do it. If she doesn't, that's your problem. I need to tell you something very important. You have ALWAYS been the only dad I've known. The other man is a stranger. You're the best.

PAUL ROBINSON

Thank you. Shouldn't you be working on your speech?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Even I need a break.

PAUL ROBINSON

Are you scared?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

No.

PAUL ROBINSON

You were always a bad liar.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I have never lied to you.

PAUL ROBINSON

I know about prom night.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

How?

PAUL ROBINSON

(pulls out old receipt)

I have the receipt.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You've had it all those years? I was wondering where it went.

PAUL ROBINSON

I found it in your coat pocket.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

And you've kept it? Why?

PAUL ROBINSON

Blackmail at a later date. But the real reason is I didn't want your mother to find it. She thinks you're a saint.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I am now. I have to be.

PAUL ROBINSON

(pulls out lighter)

Are you sure about this job consideration?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Yes.

Paul starts burning it and puts it in an ashtray.

PAUL ROBINSON

Then it's finally time to destroy this. From now on you HAVE to be good.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

That was a night I will never forget. You never did things like that?

PAUL ROBINSON

Yes, but I never got caught. If I were you, I would start praying?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Why?

PAUL ROBINSON

If that young woman is now in your parish, you better pray she has a bad memory and a tight lip. It wouldn't do for that to come out now.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Especially in the neighborhood.

PAUL ROBINSON

I meant your mother. As she gets older she becomes more Italian. That's a scary thought. If she gets wind, you will wish you went to St. Greg's. You know her temper.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Don't remind me. Dad, could I tell you something personal?

PAUL ROBINSON

That's what fathers are for, Father.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Ever since I've become ordained something strange has been happening. I've seen him.

PAUL ROBINSON

Walker?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

How did you know?

PAUL ROBINSON

It happened here before. Tell me about it.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

He came to talk.

PAUL ROBINSON

About what?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Shop. He came in black.

PAUL ROBINSON

You are in the same business.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

It totally freaked me out.

PAUL ROBINSON

What did you do?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I talked back. We had a regular conversation, just like we are now. You talked to him. How did that make you feel?

PAUL ROBINSON

Like I was going crazy. That whole weekend was strange. I try not to think about it. Your mother denies it.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

That's not where it ends. I just met a...angel. He calls himself Andrew.

PAUL ROBINSON

The man with the dog?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

He's no man. He's real. Course I can't prove it. Every time I was alone. All I know I imagined it. I have to stop reading dad's book. Do you think I'm loosing it?

PAUL ROBINSON

No, I believe you. I just want to go home.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You and me both.

PAUL ROBINSON

I want our lives back.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I half expected him to zap me to forget. Instead, he just walked away and POOF, he was gone.

Paul reaches for a menu.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Are you hungry?

PAUL ROBINSON

Not really. I just think you should eat before we have another round. You still have work to do. Burgers okay?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Fine.

PAUL ROBINSON

Do me a favor, son? Don't tell your mother this. You may have moved out, but I still have to live with her.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

It will be our secret.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. FUNERAL HOME. NIGHT

Joe sits quietly watching the casket when Paul enters and sits next to him.

PAUL ROBINSON

You can't seem to leave this place.

JOE KOWALSKI

I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could.

PAUL ROBINSON

Maybe it's my imagination but you seem out of place?

JOE KOWALSKI

As do you? You seem to be forgotten.

PAUL ROBINSON

Not totally. I just had a few beers with my boy.

JOE KOWALSKI

I can smell it.

PAUL ROBINSON

So, why are you out of place?

JOE KOWALSKI

You're all from out of town. You have history with her. All I have is Lake Elizabeth. My time was short but it was rich.

(looks at casket)

I feel like she's going to wake up any moment.

PAUL ROBINSON

Those people do good work. They have to perform miracles.

JOE KOWALSKI

They didn't have to try very hard with her. She was beautiful when she died. I can only imagine her when she was younger. I've seen the pictures. She was a knock out.

PAUL ROBINSON

I've seen them too. John has a few of her CD's.

JOE KOWALSKI

This town won't be the same without her. Sunday mornings will just be Sunday mornings.

PAUL ROBINSON

Joe, I have a question to ask you?

JOE KOWALSKI

Ask?

PAUL ROBINSON

Do you remember years ago when you told me about the strange hauntings? Do they still go on?

JOE KOWALSKI

No. They stopped right after you left. I think he finally decided to stay home.

PAUL ROBINSON

They didn't stop. John saw him, twice. Only thing is he can't prove it. He was alone. We talked about that over dinner.

JOE KOWALSKI

Maybe they will stop now. I hope so. He deserves his rest.

PAUL ROBINSON

As does Lydia. Well,

(rises)

I have to go get some sleep. I'm sure I'll catch hell from Mary when she smells my breath. She's not a drinker.

He puts his hand on Joe's shoulder

PAUL ROBINSON

Don't stay up to late. We have an early mass.

JOE KOWALSKI

I won't. Night, Paul.

Paul walks out as Joe stands and walks over.

JOE KOWALSKI

Good night, Lydia. Sleep well.

He walks out, turning off the lights as he does.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. MAMA'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT

Father Robinson is trying to write the sermon. Before him is some photo albums, a box of Lydia's gowns, Father Walker's book and a blank sheet of paper and pen. Besides him is his saxophone. He looks at the blank sheet and first goes to the albums. After checking a few pages, he closes the book and turns to the gowns. He picks up the first one and puts it back down and sighs.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Lydia, give me a break here. Where I begin with you?

He looks at his saxophone, picks it up and starts playing simple notes. This goes on for a few minutes when he finds himself slipping into "Amazing Grace". He stops and smiles.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Thank you, Lydia.

He grabs the pen and starts writing.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. JOHNNY'S PLACE. SUNDAY MORNING

The place is packed with musicians, reporters, friends and family. A closed casket sits by the stage. Joe goes up to it and kisses it.

JOE KOWALSKI

Bye, Lydia. I will miss you. You were the best friend I ever had.

(starts crying)

I pray that wherever you are, you're happy. You made us all happy.

Father Robinson steps out in full priestly gear and watches Joe.

JOE KOWALSKI

I was never a man to love women but with you I came close. You had all the traits I ever wanted in a mate. I will miss you my friend.

Father Robinson puts his hand on Joe's shoulder. Joe turns to him.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Out of all these people here, you took this the hardest.

JOE KOWALSKI

I found her. She wasn't well for quite some time. But she was so stubborn she refused to see a doctor. The night before she almost fainted. That was the last straw. **I **was going to take her whether she wanted it or not.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What was the cause of death?

JOE KOWALSKI

Heart attack. She died in her sleep and never felt a thing. After I found her, I looked at her shoes. There was mud. I never found out why.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Joe, you are the only person I'm telling. My dad came to her and they went for a walk around the lake.

JOE KOWALSKI

In her nightgown?

Father Robinson is surprised.

JOE KOWALSKI

I know. Your father told me.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Now, go have a seat. It's time to start earning my pay.

Joe sits down and Father Robinson goes on stage behind a podium. He looks at the audience. In the front row are Det. Taylor, his parents, Joe and Esther. He opens some pieces of paper and puts them down.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Good morning. My name is Father John Robinson. I have come from Seattle to speak for Lydia Lane. This isn't the first time I have been on this stage. The last time I was ten and I and a friend played a saxophone duet with "Tequila". It was amateur night and Lydia was running it. I know she enjoyed it. Well, here I am again. I wish it were for a happier occasion.

(pause)

We are not here to cry over her death, but to celebrate her life.

He looks at Lionel.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Lydia was a singer. She loved her music. Her favorites were blues and jazz. Her only mistake was becoming part of the industry. She, and some of her associates, got caught up with drugs. Her best friend, Billie Holiday, died from it.

He looks at his parents.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Part two of her life began when she got clean and found God. Her love for him gave her strength. She raised her grandson the best she could. Then she started working as a church secretary at a poor parish in Seattle. She worked with three priests before she retired. Enter part three of her life.

He smiles at Joe.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

She came here and opened up "Johnny's Place". Here she came back to her first love, music. And this time it was only music. I have been told this place really rocked. I also have been promised it will again. But under a different name, "Lydia's". It seem almost a tradition it get renamed every time to honor a special person. It became "Johnny's Place" after her last priest died. His name was Father John Walker, and he too was a musician. Now it will be named after a wonderful singer.

He smiles at Det. Taylor.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Lydia's life began and ended with music. She lived in a perpetual state of grace. If it wasn't the music of notes, it was the music of life. She lived life to the fullest. With that I would like to add my own tribute.

He bends down and picks up his saxophone. Everyone is confused except for Paul who understands.

MARY ROBINSON

What's he doing?

PAUL ROBINSON

He's going to play.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

This saxophone belonged to Father Walker. It was given to me upon his death and I have played it ever since. In honor of Lydia's long and wonderful life, I will now play her favorite hymn. I'm told she sang it every chance she got. Lydia, this is for you.

He puts the saxophone to his lips and begins playing "Amazing Grace". Everyone but Joe and Paul are surprised. These are not the actions of a priest at a funeral mass. Even the reporters finally take notice of him. He plays the song, stops and puts down the instrument. Everyone is quiet.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I hope I have spoken well for you, Lydia. Now, let us continue with the mass.

As he begins, two forms come from out of the shadows. It is Andrew and Lydia.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Well, did he speak for you?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes. I never doubted him. He has good blood in him.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Are you ready to go home now?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Let's go. John is waiting for me.

The two disappear into the shadows.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. JOHNNY'S PLACE. SUNDAY MORNING

The mass has ended and people are mingling. Father Robinson is back in his regular black. Paul walks up to him.

PAUL ROBINSON

That was an interesting sermon. Where did you get the idea?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I tried to find a common thread. It all came down to music. Joe told me about her Bible meetings. Taylor told me about her early years. It seemed the thing to do. You think Dad would approve?

PAUL ROBINSON

I think so. You're a chip off the old block. Try to be more conventional back home. You don't want to give Leonard a heart attack.

Joe walks up to them. He is smiling.

JOE KOWALSKI

Thank you. I really miss that song. It always made me think of her.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'm glad you understood. I don't think everyone else did.

JOE KOWALSKI

I know the musicians did. I could see it in their eyes.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

But not the reporters. I don't want to read their reviews. I can see it now "Visiting priest plays saxophone at funeral".

JOE KOWALSKI

Forget them. They wouldn't think twice if this were New Orleans.

PAUL ROBINSON

Lydia is what counted.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You think God understood?

PAUL ROBINSON

He invented music.

Mary, Det. Taylor and Esther approach. Mary opens her arms for a hug and Father Robinson runs in. After the hug, she smiles at him.

MARY ROBINSON

You were wonderful. I don't know where you got the idea, but it was perfect.

(cups his face)

You were always my perfect little boy, except for once.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

What do you mean?

MARY ROBINSON

I know about prom night.

(looks at Paul)

I also know your father hid the evidence. I found it and put it back.

PAUL ROBINSON

So much for not getting caught.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Are you going to spank me?

MARY ROBINSON

You're too big. Just remember to stay a good boy from now on. Your boss demands it of you.

(points up)

And he's one guy I wouldn't want to cross.

PAUL ROBINSON

I told you she's become Italian.

Father Robinson turns to Taylor.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

What's she talking about?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Some old female trouble.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Now I know you were like your old man. We had quite a ball in Nam.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Mr. Taylor, I know you mean well. But my REAL dad is standing by me. I never knew your friend. This man raised me. The man you knew has been dead for NINETEEN years. My father is very much alive.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'm sorry I offended you.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You didn't offend me. I just want you to know that a living breathing human being has my heart, not a ghost.

ESTHER ROSENBERG

He's right, Lionel. John is dead. Let him rest in peace.

(to Father Robinson)

Thank you for what you said about Mama. It was very appropriate. I know she was pleased.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You think she heard?

ESTHER ROSENBERG

I don't know about you but I would like to see who came to MY funeral. If I know her, she was here. You did good, Father.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I'm not used to that title. It seems strange.

PAUL ROBINSON

Get used to it. You'll be wearing it the rest of your life.

JOE KOWALSKI

I've set up a brunch at the restaurant. What do you say we grab lunch before it's all gone?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I never say NO to food. Let's go.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. ST. MICHAEL'S RECTORY. AFTERNOON

Father Robinson returns with his bag and saxophone. Father Miller is looking over the newspaper. He is displeased.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

The Prodigal Son has returned.

Father Robinson sees him holding the paper.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I see you've heard.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It's all over the entertainment news. "Priest plays saxophone at singer's funeral service". I hope I didn't make a mistake. I guess I'll have to teach you proper etiquette now.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

You're not pleased?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You made too many mistakes. Sermons are usually said within the service. And NEVER do you play a musical instrument.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

God created music.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

There are certain laws that should ALWAYS be obeyed. Even your father knew that.

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

My father is dead. My name is John ROBINSON. My parents are Paul and Mary ROBINSON. They are very much alive.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I take it you had a hard time?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

My FATHER is all they talked about. They FORGOT my living father was by me. I give that man a lot of credit. He never spoke out once. I went there to bury a woman and revived a ghost.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Did you see him again?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

I don't know what I saw. I never had witnesses. I live in the real world, not fantasy. All I know is he always came when I had his book.

He pulls out the book from his coat and gives it to Father Miller.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Did you read it all?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

No, I'm giving it to you. He was YOUR friend. All he is to me is a ghost. I'm sorry if I'm snapping. I've had a long drive up here and I had a lot of time to think. I need to grow up as a priest and a man. And I never will reading some other man's words. I need to find me.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Will you ever read it?

FATHER JOHN ROBINSON

Eventually, when I'm sure of myself and I grow up. My blood may be his but my real family is Robinson.

(pause)

Furthermore, what I did was right. I will always believe that.

(pause)

You don't have to worry. I'll keep the sax off the pulpit. You are here to teach me. I will be a good student from now on. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, hungry and I want a shower.

He leaves. Father Miller looks at the book and smiles.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

John, he IS your son. He's just as stubborn as you were. He just doesn't know it yet.

Father Miller sits down and starts reading.

FADE OUT:


End file.
